


Succumb

by AnotherWriterWhoWrites



Series: 2015 Wincestmas [10]
Category: Supernatural
Genre: 12 Days of Wincestmas, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-01-28
Updated: 2016-01-28
Packaged: 2018-05-16 19:34:38
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,056
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5838202
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AnotherWriterWhoWrites/pseuds/AnotherWriterWhoWrites
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Sam wasn’t entirely sure what had happened after Cas had placed his hand on his forehead and forcibly took the hallucinations from him. The moment he realized that Lucifer was no longer in his vision, the second he knew that he was completely free from the torture, his body had shut down immediately. Finally succumbing to the rest that he desperately needed.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Succumb

Sam wasn’t entirely sure what had happened after Cas had placed his hand on his forehead and forcibly took the hallucinations from him. The moment he realized that Lucifer was no longer in his vision, the second he knew that he was completely free from the torture, his body had shut down immediately. Finally succumbing to the rest that he desperately needed.   
He wasn’t even sure how long he was out, his eyes slowly opening and focusing on nothing in particular. The only thing that made sense was a source of warmth that was right next to him that his mind always and automatically labeled as Dean.  
He mumbled something, unable to really speak at that moment, and Dean was immediately awake, hovering over him and his hand reaching out to cup Sams face.   
“Sammy.” Dean had whispered, leaning in to press their foreheads together. “Oh god Sam.”  
He’d been asleep for a few days, Dean had paid out a motel room for three weeks to make sure that he got plenty of rest and time to heal up.   
First things first, Dean got them both something to eat. Soup for Sam and his sensitive stomach, something that he ended up feeding to Sam anyway since his fingers were bruised and swollen and his nails were horribly clipped into the skin, some barely hanging onto its place.   
“Just like when you were a kid Sammy.” Dean had said as he fed his little brother with a small smile, after Sam had pushed his pride away in favor of eating and getting something into his stomach. “Want me to make the choo choo noises again too?”  
if he could’ve he would’ve flipped his brother off.   
Placing the empty container, Dean hadn’t stopped until he knew Sam finished the entire thing regardless of how long it took for him to finish, Dean looked him over from head to toe.   
“You need a shower man.” he said. “Because there are flies that are making their homes around you.”  
Still unsteady on his feet Sam moved towards the bathroom, followed by Dean hovering behind him.   
“You can’t wash anything with those nails of yours.” Dean said, shaking his head and pulled at Sams shirt to help him take it off without aggravated his hands. “I’ll wash you.”  
“Dean,” Sam had started to complain before stopping, seeing the look on his brothers face.   
“C'mon Sam, it’s not anything that I haven’t seen before. In various forms and ages.” he had said, his tone joking and his eyebrows wiggling up and down but his eyes had a more serious look, a regretful look.   
‘I wasn’t able to help you then.’ his eyes said. ‘Please let me help you now.’  
Sam had slumped slightly and licked his tongue against the still tender part of his bottom lip, he had bitten through it during some point during his stay in the psychiatric ward.   
“Okay.” he whispered.   
Dean helped Sam to take off the rest of his clothes, taking extra care to carefully remove everything and make sure nothing touched his hands. He ran the bath, ignoring Sams protests that he didn’t need a bath and a shower was enough to help. He then helped Sam into the tub and settled him back, making sure he was leaning against the side even as his legs were sticking out on the other side.   
“I feel ridiculous.” he told his older brother.   
Dean gave a snort as he squirted a glob of shampoo into Sams hair. “You look more ridiculous than you feel.” he said in return.   
Digging his fingers into Sams hair he worked out the tangles and spread the shampoo, not stopping until Sam had relaxed under his hands and was leaning his head back into Deans hands, smiling softly with his arms on the side on him.   
Cleaning Sams hair off Dean stepped to the side and returned with a razor. He spread the shaving cream on Sams cheeks and chin.   
“Now you might like the whole caveman look.” he said as he wetted the razor and tilted Sams head back. “But I do not appreciate rug burns in between my thighs.”  
Slowly and carefully he shaved the growing beard and mess on Sams face, his thumb stroking over every last bit of cleaned skin and cleaning off the razor in the bath water. Once he was done he surveyed his work and then leaned in to kiss Sams lips.   
“There you are.” he whispered in a bit of relief.  
Once he was finished washing and shaving Sam he helped Sam stand up and wash the soap off, draining the bathtub and wrapping him in a towel before leading him back into the mainroom.   
Setting Sam on the bed once more he quickly dressed him in a pair of sweats and a shirt before bringing the first aid kit and kneeling in front of him, picking up his hands in his own.   
“This might sting a bit.” he warned Sam as he started to clean and wrap his nails and fingers, trying not to pull to hard on loose nails. Using clippers and tweezers he managed to get the worst of the nails out of Sams skin under his nails working slowly and carefully to not hurt Sam anymore than he has already been hurt, finishing each one with a kiss to the fingertips.   
Sam couldn’t help the sigh of relief as Dean finished, already tired once more. He was clean, he was full, and he was bandaged, and most importantly, he was free from Lucifers hallucinations.   
He blinked up tiredly at Dean, barely noticing how his brother was moving him one more time until he was on his back and the covers were brought up to his chin and Dean settled beside him.   
“I got you little brother.” he murmured, wrapping his arms around Sam carefully. Sam brought his own arms up and wrapped them around Deans waist. “I got you.”  
There was a lot of crap that needed to be taken care of. There was a lot of things that needed to be done.   
But…  
One thing at least was certain. He was okay now, he was free from his hallucinations and most importantly,   
He had his brother by his side watching out for him. Nothing could go wrong from this point.

**Author's Note:**

> I do not own Supernatural.


End file.
